The War Is Over
by Halfred Askold
Summary: I always loved Hogan Heroes, along with my comics of Sgt. Rock, the Unknown Soldier, Haunted Tank….I never thought they had a proper ending for HH, so I decided to give them one.


_I always loved Hogan Heroes, along with my comics of Sgt. Rock, the Unknown Soldier, Haunted Tank….I never thought they had a good ending for HH, so decided to give them one. I also felt that Klink and Schultz had to have had at least some idea that there was more going on. This could be considered a cross over with Rock and the Unknown Soldier, but they were not listed as an option._

 _But this is just a lite bit of fluff, like something that should be in a comic book._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The war with Germany was over.

Col. Robert Hogan sat in the Kommandant's Office of Stalag 13. He looked at Col. Wilhelm Klink, commandant-make that former commandant, of Stalag 13. Both held brandy sniffer and cigars.

"Colonel Klink, as you know, the war is over, Germany has surrendered. After you heard, you had me contact the Allies, where I received instructions to relieve you and your men of weapons and for you and your men to be considered prisoners of war of the United States Army."

Klink, looking strangely relaxed took a sip of brandy, "Colonel Hogan, I have already given the orders: the camp weapons are in the hands of your men. My men have been placed under guards in the rec. hall; we will give you no trouble."

Taking a puff of the cigar, "I know Kommandant, I just wanted to make sure it was all official when the U.S. Army comes rolling up."

"Yes, yes," Klink replied waving the sniffer around, "the gates are open and your men are in the towers. They will be able to see when your people showed up."

Hogan noticed that perhaps Klink must have been hitting the brandy before he had joined him, as he seemed different. Softening his next words, "Colonel, I want to tell you; my men bear you and your guards no malice. You treated us fairly… as fairly as possible, considering the situation."

At that time, Sgt. Schultz opened the door and stepped in. Hogan continued, "Neither you, nor Schultz nor any of the Weirmacht soldiers are Nazis or being considered for war crimes. We will treat you fair. In time, I am sure you will be released to go back home."

Schultz saluted both Colonels, unsure who to make his report too, "Colonel… the men in the towers report an American tank with infantry is coming up the road."

"Are the U.S. flags being shown from the towers? The stars and stripes are flying on the flagpoles?" Hogan confirmed.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, I made sure of that myself. I would not want anyone to get hurt at this time."

Nodding, he turns back to Klink, "Colonel, if I may make a suggestion; have Schultz here join us. We shouldn't think of ourselves as former enemies, but as new friends."

Schultz, looked expectantly at the brandy. "Oh, very well," from Klink. Schultz quickly pours himself a very full glass of brandy.

Standing up Hogan hoists his glass, "Gentleman; to the end of the war!" Klink stands and salutes while Schultz, with just a token raise, was already drinking.

A knock on the door and Cpl. Peter Newkirk stuck his head in, "Sorry folks, but the Allies are here. They want to see the man in charge."

Opening the door wide, walked a large man wearing American fatigues. He carried a Thompson sub-machine gun, wore two bandoliers of ammo and had grenades clipped to his combat webbing. On his helmet were the stripes of a sergeant. Coming to attention he saluted Hogan, "Sir, Sgt Rock of Easy Company reporting; we are here to make sure that everything is under control."

Hogan threw him a relaxed salute, "Sergeant, may I present Colonel Wilhelm Klink, former commandant of Stalag 13 and Sgt. Schultz. We were just toasting to the end of the war."

Dropping his salute, Rock replied, "Yes sir."

"There will be no war charges filed against any of the Germans here. Though rough, Klink was always fair." Downing the remaining brandy Hogan ended, "And Colonel; your record stands; there was never a successful escape from Stalag 13 during the war."

Klink smiled at that, "And don't you forget that Hogan. No matter what happens, and there always seemed to be a lot going on around Stalag 13, you and your men never successfully escaped."

Hogan looked at Newkirk who was still at the door. He seemed almost ready to say something, but smiled and nodded, "Yes sir. Now, if you will excuse me; I am sure they want to talk with me about getting my men home. Colonel Klink, if I don't see you again, good luck." He extended his hand, and Klink shook it. "Perhaps Schultz will hire you as a book keeper for his toy factory."

As Klink sat down, he balled his fist up as Hogan shut the door.

In the outer office, Newkirk asked, "Why didn't you tell him what was really going on? I mean besides rubbing his nose in it, I always felt that, in the end, we should let him know what was really going on."

"You mean who was really running Stalog 13? Naaah. Let him have his accomplishment; it may be the only thing he will ever have. Besides, we still have another war to win. The way I understand it, we are being transferred to the Pacific…" Hogan was saying as he led the way outside.

* * *

Inside Klink's office, Rock looked at the two Germans. A side door quietly opened and in walked General Burkholter. Shutting the door, he reached up and ripped his 'face' off, revealing a face full of bandages.

That man then came to attention and saluted Klink and Schultz, "Generals, we have orders for you gentlemen to be escorted to the rear. You are to debrief the general command staff and then onto Washington to brief the President of what you did here."

Klink looked at Schultz, who sat the half empty brandy sniffer down on a table, "I guess we had better go and pack."

The man replied, "Sir, that's already being taken care of."

Looking surprised, Klink stood up and walked around, "Since 1942 this has been my office. I guess I'll miss it."

The man in the bandages stepped forward, "You two were my best students, even if you were generals. The Allies owe you a great deal. Unfortunately, no one but a select few will ever know what you really did."

Looking at him and Rock, Klink said, "I assume you gentlemen know the real truth, and that's why you waited until Hogan left?"

The bandaged face man, better known as the Unknown Soldier, looked at the assembled men before responding, "Sgt. Rock has been cleared for this. Because of your mission we needed the best and his unit was it. He and his men have done special assignments before."

Nodding Klink look at Schultz, "Well old friend, I guess it's time."

Schultz looked back at Klink and sighed, " _Ja,_ and I will be glad when I can burn off this excess weight. I know it was necessary, but I hope I can at least loose 30 kilos." He patted his ample stomach with both hands.

"I'm sure the United States government can help with that. After all you did to help shorten the war." The Unknown Soldier said.

"Yes, but I seriously doubt any of this will be de-classified for at least 100 years. I know I am going to hate being thought of as incompetent." Klink said taking off his monocle and wiping it.

"But with your eye sight, it was the best we could do. Besides, it kept you away 'from the Russian front.'" The Soldier joked.

Wincing, Schultz asked, "And what will become of our favorite Gestapo major?"

"Hochstetter? While not exactly a war criminal, he will spend some time behind the wire. He was just bad enough to be passed over this round. He should be out in a couple of years. Who knows, you might even run into him."

"Not too soon I hope," Klink said as picked up his cap, "Like George over there, while I don't need to lose any, I need to gain some and get back into my fighting weight. I have always been more of a ground ponder than one with the air."

Noticing the time, the Unknown Soldier said, "Sirs, if you will please hurry. We really need to get out of here. I do believe that you may have to put off your athletic endeavors for just a bit longer. You may have a new assignment."

As they all left through the side door, Schultz exclaimed, "I bet you will be glad to go back to your own name."

Klink replied as the door shut, "Maybe. I have been Klink for so long I don't think I'd even recognize if some did call me by my real name: Keyser Soze."

* * *

In barracks 2, two men had stopped to listen in on what had been going on in the kommadant's office. They looked at each other, one said, "Can you believe that? Klink was some kind of Allied General?!"

"And Schultz! A general also. Who would have believed it?!"

Looking around the first one said, "You gonna tell anyone?"

"Nahh, who'd believe me. But you know what, I may write it down sometimes, in my memoirs."

Replacing the coffee pot the way it was, the first man glanced around at Colonel Hogan's office, "I don't know Roddy, maybe you ought to wait a few years. You know, let things blows over. I was thinking of writing up some of the stuff that happened into a radio show."

"Radio? Are you serious Fein?" he shut the door as they left the barrack and went to rejoin their comrades.

"Well, we could write a book or something for radio or maybe make a movie."

"You're screwy. Who'd pay to see something about the zany antic of a prisoner of war camp? Besides, no one would believe it."

Fini


End file.
